


i'm under your spell

by thepistolgirl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood are the Ultimate Power Couple™, PSA: fuck CC, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), ft. the Bane-Hawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepistolgirl/pseuds/thepistolgirl
Summary: Based off ofthis postThe high platform –only available to the most exclusive patrons of course- gave him an excellent birds’ eye view of his people, his kingdom, and all of their goings-on.





	i'm under your spell

**Author's Note:**

> this is not beta read, though i have tried to avoid making any mistakes. let me know if there are any!
> 
> i created a spotify playlist inspired by pandemonium, bc i actually love it, which you can listen to if you search 'pandemonium' and look for the one made by harlequin-n  
> (it won't let me link it idk why)

Blinding lights flashed lilac over the marble counters and sprung flooring of the club, the EDM music deafening anyone who dared to gain the entertainment upon entry. The yell of voices created a cacophony of noise that thrummed along with the beat of the music, a strangely soothing sound to be hearing after days of monotonous clients spilling every woe and worry they have to his apathetic ears.  
Magnus sipped at his pale lime cocktail and his eyes perused the open floor that was brimming with slick bodies, all moving to one beautiful, unanimous beat. The high platform –only available to the most exclusive patrons of course- gave him an excellent birds’ eye view of his people, his kingdom, and all of their goings-on. 

“They’re here,” he heard from his right, Raphael’s voice low, words murmured just loud enough for Magnus to hear. He could see his friend moving from the corner of his eye, tipping back the rest of his Bloody Mary before resting the empty red-tinged tumbler on the flat top of the balcony they were against. “I’ll see you later”. Magnus could hear the amusement staining his words, and only rolled his eyes in response as he was left alone. After finishing his own drink, he only had to hold the two glasses out for a single moment before they were taken away by one of the invisible staff members. Magnus’ eyes never left his newly-arrived guests. 

They didn’t look like they were here for a mission, weapons kept minimal and discreet, but it was rare for anyone other than Isabelle (and maybe Jace) to visit pandemonium for purely pleasurable reasons at this time. Even when Alexander visited, it was usually early enough that the crowd of party-goers had yet to blossom. None-the-less, Magnus was happy to see the group here, lights bouncing off of them, from tangerine hair to lustrous clothing. 

He watched them move closer to the staircase that led up to Magnus’ platform, Alexander hanging back to lend a balancing arm to his sister who was doing some adjusting to her heels. Magnus could sympathise. 

His attention was called closer at the sound of a very familiar someone arguing with the bouncer standing guard below him. He painfully pulled his gaze away from his lover to stare at Jace’s hands raising up in what looked like disbelief, Simon and Clarissa sharing amused looks behind him. Luckily the blond boy wasn’t trying anything physical; he’d feel bad if he had to have him thrown own for such disruptions. 

Magnus stepped close enough to the staircase to listen to the encounter.

“What are you talking about? We’re friends with Magnus, you know, your boss Magnus?”

Magnus couldn’t help the wince at such wording. Gregory did not take kindly to such threats.

“Look, just go ask him, he’ll tell you we’re cool.”

Gregory gave a long-suffering sigh. “Look kid, you’re not allowed up here, that’s that.”

“Oh come on, I don’t see why-”

Magnus tuned out of the conversation without a thought and moved back to his previous post. Maybe he should feel guilty, but if all of his friends were to gain access to this area then it wouldn’t be long before any random attendee would be demanding the opportunity.

“Oh, hey Mr. Lightwood.”

The sound of his boyfriend’s name caused Magnus to spin back to attention on reflex. He watched as alec approached his parabatai and the bouncer with hurried steps, Isabelle following confidently, sleek hair bouncing with every step.

“Hey Greg. Magnus here?”

“Yep, head on up.”

When eyes turned to the upper platform, Magnus was glad that his decorators had had the idea to install lights shining down from behind the platform; it caused all of those occupying it to become faceless silhouettes on anonymity. 

As Gregory unhooked the velvet rope from it’s place, Jace’s face became an amusing canvas of outrage and confusion. Magnus watched as Alexander effortless hopped up the industrial staircase, a warm fizzle simmering through his veins at the sight of his partner being so confident and comfortable in a place that was very dear to Magnus’ heart.

“The hell? Why- “

“This area is for our most important guests, and to Mr. Bane there is no one more important.”

If it was amusing enough, Magnus would’ve continued watching the exchange between jace and Gregory, the former ignorant to how the rest of his friends had been dragged away to another pulsing corner of the club. However, such entertainment became obsolete when he felt the warm slide of large hands and strong arms around middle. He couldn’t help the grin that gradually grew over his face as his body was pulled closer to another, and a momentary kiss was pressed to his cheek. 

“Hi,” he heard.

“Good evening Alexander,” he replied, sinking sideways into his lover’s embrace. He turned his face just enough to be able to stare at Alexander’s hazel eyes and pouty lips that he was more than happy to greet properly with a real kiss. 

“This is new” he heard Alexander remark when he’d pulled away. Magnus made a small noise of enquiry. “I mean this,” the shadowhunter explained, and he could feel one of Alexander’s hands move from his body to lace into his hair, palm resting over a buzzed section, a comforting pressure of weight and warmth against Magnus’ skull. 

“Ah” the warlock responded. Truthfully, the Mohawk that been rather impulsive and unprecedented, but he had felt like making a change to life, even if it was purely aesthetic. 

“Yeah”

“Are you that against it?” Magnus asked, the grin still lingering on his face. 

“No, not at all.” Magnus felt one more tug on his hair before it was released. “it suits you, really… sexy, I guess.”

“You guess?”

“I know. And so do you”

Magnus tilted his head to the side and let out a gentle laugh. “that I do,” he replied. 

He could hear Alexander let out a low hum as his arm returned to it’s place around his boyfriend’s waist, the other one following Magnus’ lead to lean against the top of the railing. 

A few moments after they’d turned their eyes back to the club below them, attention never leaving each other, Alexander spoke.

“It’s amazing up here.”

Magnus’ right hand moved to link with alec’s left that was still wrapped around him. 

“That it is.” He agreed, watching a concordant shadow of figures leap to the rhythm of the bass. Flashing lights shielded them in from second to second, erupting from the industrial design of the inner building as trickles of glitter fell from above. It was beautiful here, would always be beautiful no matter how it was displayed, because Magnus had poured his heart and soul into this work, and anything or anyone that Magnus loved so dearly would never be alone enough to be damaged irreparably. 

Calloused fingers stroked over his own, and Magnus smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> ;D  
> what can i say, i love the 'hawk  
> [tumblr](http://sweetmagnus.tumblr.com)


End file.
